It Gets Me So Down
by Franny-Pazz182
Summary: Rating just to be safe and for some language. A song-fic from Blink 182's 'DOWN.' My first fic so please be nice! This took me a while :)


Okay everyone! Here's a song fic from the Blink 182 song "Down." I really don't know for sure what the song is about, but I wanted to make that a song fic and I think that song fits this fic anyway :) It's a pretty long fanfic, but I guess it's alright Please tell me what you think!

* * *

For the thousandth time, Helga adjusted her long, flowing dress, pressing out any odd or uneccessary creases or fold. And for the thousandth time, she glanced in the mirror in her front room, making sure her make-up was perfect, and every strand of hair was neatly and perfectly into place. She was dressed to impress. Arnold. Of course Helga knew he had asked Lila to go with him to the Snoball, but with the way Helga was looking this evening, she knew he'd pay some attention to HER and not some hillibily. They did not go to the same high school. In their sixth grade year, Arnold's parents were found, and they ended up moving to the other side of the city, causing Arnold to go to completly different schools. They hadn't seen each other since, but there wasn't a night that went by through those years where Helga fell asleep without thinking and dreaming of him.  
  
She wore a cornflower blue dress, a color matching her eyes. It was to her ankles and it framed her perfect proportioned body. She smiled. Then she saw the reflection of Rhondas face in the mirror, prefecting her look even more. She too wore a long flowing dress that poofed out. It was a blood-red dress, and it faded into a jet black at the bottom. Rhonda had grown her hair out since the fourth grade, so now it hung around her face in black, elegant curls just past her waist.  
  
"Okay I'm ready!" They both declared. "It's about time!" Phoebe told them as she placed her gloved hand on the doorknob. Phoebes dress was a jet black, and on the back it had white lace tying up from her waist to the top of the dress, just under her hair. Giggling like excited school-girls with locked arms, they walked carefully through the chilly December air, then made their way to the limo parked in front of Helga's house. They climbed into the limo, where they met Sheena and Nadine. Sheena wore a lime green dress, bringing out the color of her eyes as Nadine wore a dress that was a green so dark that from far away it appeared black. The group chatted excitedly as the Limo drove them to where the Snoball would be taking place. Elshington Hall.  
  
The driver pulled up at the front entrance and opened the door, as one by one got out. They made their way into the dance hall, through the thick plush, classy carpet. It was a dark red with golden patterns. Very Victorian.  
  
Entering the dance hall, they held their breathe with surprise. It was decorated with streamers, candles, roses and eveything it could hold, making it look like a true dance hall they had seen in magazines. In the middle of the the hall was an enormous crystal chandelier. Smiling, the girls met up with friends.  
  
_The drops of rain _

_they fall all over _

_This awkward silence makes me crazy _

_The glow inside burns light upon her. _

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me _

_(this can't be the end)_  
  
Helga walked to the center of the Hall, trying to find Arnold. She saw him. His hair was spiked perfectly with Hair Cement, and in his arm was Lila, guiding her towards the punch table. Helga couldn't helped but smile, and she knew she looked out of place with that goofy "I'm in love" grin on her face. But she couldn't help it. He was tall, about six feet, and nature worked it's wonder with him. His eyes were still a beatiful green with flecks of gold and hazel in them. He wore a black suit with thin pin-stripes running through it. Just looking at him Helga thought she would die right there, in the middle of the dance floor. Leaving Lila with a small group of friends, (mostly males) Arnold walked to the punch table. Somehow, Helga mustered up the strength. She walked to him.  
  
"Hi," she said, barely above a whisper. Arnold glanced at her. "Oh! Hi Helga! I had no idea.." Arnold started, with a small smile.  
  
"Wow, it's been a while. You look...great." He said. "Not too shabby yourself, football-head." Helga blurted. She felt blood fill her face. She also felt like slapping herself. Stupid stupid stupid!!! Arnold gave a small grin. "Well, it's been nice talking to you again. I'll see you around." Arnold smiled politely, then turned to meet up again with Lila. That's all?! Helga heard a new song come on. It was a slow song. "Wait, Arnold..." she started. She was not thinking. Arnold turned around. "Want to dance?" she asked weakly. Arnold looked thoughtfully, and out of politeness, she thought, he smiled and agreed. Helga lead him to the dance floor, and they began the dance.  
  
It was very awkward, and Arnold even seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"So." Arnold started. "How's life?" Arnold asked, trying to make friendly conversation. "It's alright, so far, I guess. How's you're family?" Helga asked. Arnold stopped his feet for a few seconds, then hesitated. He continued on with the dance. "My...grandpa died last year." Arnold told her. Helga was shocked. "Oh, I'm really sorry," she said softly. And she truly was. Helga closed her eyes, and without thinking, again, she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes shot open, and she saw Lila glaring at her with beady green eyes. Helga felt Arnold's shoulder stiffen. Helga gave him the best smile she could come up with, with hurt in her eyes. "Thank you, Arnold. I'll see you later," she said, barely above a whisper. And with that, she spun on her heel and walked quickly out of the hall and into a carpeted hall, aimlessly walking through one deserted hall to another.  
  
_Tidal waves they _

_rip right through me _

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad _

_Pick me up now, _

_I need you so bad_  
  
In the dimmed empty hall, she leaned against a wall, then sank to her feet. Her eyes watered, then she felt the tears fall. She couldn't help but choke loudly on one sob after another.  
  
Arnold didn't care for her. He did, but not in the way she longed for him too. She loved him so much it hurt. It hurt even more to know that he was dating someone else, and that he looked at her like just another aquaitance. Helga saw a black salty tear fall from her eye and stained onto her glove. Her eye make-up had smeared and was ruined. Helga groaned, then leaned her head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. She heard nothing but her own deep breathing and the faint beat of the music in the Dance Hall, a few walls behind her.  
  
_Down _

_down _

_down _

_down _

_It gets me so _

_Down_

_down _

_down _

_down _

_It gets me so  
_  
With wobbly knees, Helga stood upon her feet, then walked the many Halls back to the main hall, looking for a bathroom, hiding her face from the other students as much as she could. She took a handkercheif from her purse and dapped her nose with it. She found a bathroom and went into it. In it was Lila and a group of her snobby friends from her school. Rhonda could be very snobby and creul at times, but Helga could tell just by looking at Lila's friends, they made Rhonda look like a perfect angel. The giggling and chatter stopped abruptly when they noticed Helga had entered the bathroom. Helga kept her eyes low, refusing to make eye contact and walked into a stall. After she closed the door, she heard the giggling again and shrill whispers. Helga couldn't help but cry silently again. With shaky fingers, she wiped her face clean, then reapplyed the make-up. What on earth is he thinking? Helga thought as she carefully added more eyeliner. Does Arnold really go for that kind of shit? What if Arnold is as snobby as she is? Has she brainwashed him? Helga shook her head, took a deep breath, and then, glaring at each of the girls, she exited the bathroom, and as the door closed behind her, she heard the shrill giggling again. Helga thought about re-entering the Dance Hall, but decided instead to stand against the wall in the hall, which was halfway between the bathroom and the entrance of the dance hall.  
  
_Your vows of silence fall all over _

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy _

_I feel the darkness break upon her _

_I'll take you over if you let me _

_(You did this)_  
  
Helga sighed. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Arnold exit the dance hall and head towards the bathrooms. Helga pretended to be interested in the large portraits that hung on the wall. Arnold hesitated as he passed Helga, then stood outside by the Girls bathroom, waiting for his girlfriend. Completly ignoring Helga. Their eyes met only for a second, his emerald eyes locking her gaze for a fraction of a second. Helga shook her head so her crispy bangs would cover her eyes. She stared at Arnold, and as Lila walked out of the bathroom, then locked her arm around Arnolds. As they passed her, Helga felt Lila's smirk, and glancing at Arnold, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She thought she saw for just a second, sympathy for her in his eyes, and could it be, as Helga thought, was he nervous? Was it nervousness she saw? But why would he be nervous?  
  
_Tidal waves they rip right through me _

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad _

_Pick me up now, _

_I need you so bad.  
_  
After Arnold and his bitch entered the dance hall, Helga then entered herself. She thought she could catch up with Pheebs or Rhonda. No. They were having their own fun, with Phoebe dancing with Gerald, Rhonda having the time of her life, dancing in the center of a crowd of boys from the other school, and Sheena and Eugene dancing classicly and elgantly. Helga decided to walk to the refreshments table, grabbed a plate, and put a little bit of everything on it. Helga sat pitifully for a while against the wall on a chair, picking at her plate, munching on cheese crackers and finger sandwiches. The room was getting very warm. Helga dumped her plate that was still more than half full and walked towards the exit again. She saw Arnold in a slow dance with Lila, and she saw the look of lust in her eyes as they danced. But she didn't see Arnold's eyes trail after her as she stalked out of the dance hall and into the night.  
  
_Down_

_down _

_down _

_down _

_It gets me so _

_Down _

_down _

_down _

_down _

_It gets me so_  
  
Walking into the courtyard, Helga saw a few other couples scattered across the gardens, looking for a few minutes alone. For the hundreth time that night, Helga sighed miserably. She took a seat on a cold marble bench right in front of the fountain. It was a cherub with water spouting from it's mouth. Helga looked longingly at the couples that were holding each other. With aching feet, Helga slipped off her high heels, and placed her nyloned feet into the cool grass in front of her.  
  
Still pouting, Helga placed her head in her hands. In the same position, she slightly dozed off for about a half hour. She woke with a start. She was the only one in the courtyard now. Helga took out her pocket watch from her purse. Eleven-thirty. Why go back in? She thought. So she could see everyone dancing with their boy friends and girls friends? Helga glanced up at the night sky, filled to the max with bright twinkling stars. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jumped a few inches off the benches, her heart racing. "You creep!!" she started, but then she realized it was Arnold. She was slightly disapointed, but at the same time quite surprised.  
  
"Oh! Arnold. Hi," she started. Arnold sat down next to her. "Having fun?" he asked with a small smile. Not knowing what to say, Helga let out a weak laugh.  
  
"Where's Lila?" she asked instead. Arnold took his eyes off hers. "She with her OTHER friends. Her boyfriends from that other school," he replied nonchalantly. So nonchalantly it gave Helga hope.  
  
"What? Why?" Helga asked, lowering her eyebrows. "Don't know. I never really understood that girl. " was Arnold's reply.  
  
"Then why did you ask her to Snoball? Better yet, why are you even dating her?" Helga questioned, confused. Arnold took a deep breath.  
  
"You have to understand that I've liked her since fourth grade, but I'm not so sure anymore." Arnold told her. Helga knew there was more.  
  
"Do you know what she did to Eugene?" Arnold asked her. Helga shook her head. "She ripped the seams on his suit, so it fell apart in from of the whole school district," Arnold told her.  
  
"_That little bitch!! Wait till I get my hands on her!!"_ Helga blurted, furiously jumping out of the cold marble and onto her feet. Although Eugene was a few months older than her, they had become very good aqquaitances and Helga even considered him like a little brother. Realizing what she said, she covered her mouth.  
  
"No, that's okay. She's never cared. As a matter a fact, I don't think she's ever truly cared for anyone but herself," Arnold said dryly. Arnold hadn't changed a bit since sixth grade. Neither had Lila. He took Helga's hand, motioning for her to sit next to him. She sat down, but Arnold's hand didn't let go of hers. Instead, his free hand took her other.  
  
"Helga," Arnold started. Helga gazed at him anxiously. "Let's give each other a chance," he finally said. Those were the words Helga had waited for her entire life. Small tears threatened to escape her eyes as she slightly tightened her fingers around his.  
  
"I'm all for that," Helga whispered, trying to keep herself from fainting.  
  
Helga never thought that he would actually do it; but when she felt his warm breath on her face, and as he continued to draw her closer to him, she knew it was going to.

"I meant it when I said I loved you, and I still do and always will," Helga barely whispered, referring to that cold night on top of FTI so long ago. Arnold gave her an understanding and reassuring smile as tears fell free from her glistening eyes.

Helga closed her eyes as she felt his lips against hers. It was soft as air at first, and then he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Helga felt soft yet faint, very faint, raindrops on her nose and bare arms.  
  
Helga had never kissed any boy before. Of course, when she would be hanging out with Harold Curly Sid and Stinky, she had been, a few times, playfully taunted or dared to kiss either one of them since she really was the only girl in the group; and even then, it was just a small peck on the lips or cheek. But this kiss was completly different.  
  
The contact sent an electrifying flash of heat through her. When it was over, her eyes fluttered open and she saw Arnold's beautiful emerald eyes which seemed to call to her with such passion and desire. Helga was both frighened yet excited and thrilled by the loud thumping of her heart.  
  
They had both became so entranced that they didn't seem to notice or care, that the faint sprinkling turned into a consistant drizzle, then turning into a heavy down pour.  
  
Helga's hair was styled halfway up in a elegant ponytail with a sheer white ribbon, and the hair behind it hung in long gold crisp curls that were caked with styling gels and hair spray. Now her hair was in slight waves and her makeup from her eyes ran down her cheeks. Arnold's hair too became flat and the spikes came loose, the hair cement draining away with the pouring rain. Even Arnold wore a hint of black eyeliner, and that too ran under his eyes.  
  
Both still in a daze Arnold stood up, then, with their fingers still entwined, Helga stood up. Arnold looked down at her, smiling widely with such a light and brightness to his eyes that Helga had never seen when he was with Lila.  
  
"Hungry?" Arnold asked, smiling. Helga smiled back.  
  
"Ravishing," she replied with a grin as they walked through the glass doors, to the almost now empty Dance Hall and towards the refreshment table. They walked proudly with their arms locked and indifferently, despite their drenched attire, rain-soaked hair and Helga's smeared make-up.  
  
They saw Lila with her clenched fists at her side, glaring hatefully at them. Helga couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Wrapping both her arms around Arnold's arm, she snuggled closer against his body, and gave Lila the smugest contented smile she could muster.  
  
Arnold was hers now, and she was his, and nothing, nothing would get in either of their ways as long as they lived.

* * *

What did you think? My first fic period. Even if it was a songfic Be nice in your reviews!


End file.
